Here's to Batman
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Carlos asked her out on a date, it's Carlos, she should have expected the cuteness. Written for SuperSillyStories!


Amanda ran through the Palm Woods and up to her room in record time. She threw down her bags and banged on her roommates' door.

Keshyla who really hated loud noises of any kind was not impressed.

"How many time have I told you to stop with the loud noises?"

"I just knocked…" Amanda said excitedly.

"…Yea, loudly. What are you all jumpy and happy about?"

"I have a date!"

"Congratulations…?"

Amanda put her hands on her hips and gave her roommate an "Are you kidding me?" look.

"You have a date…while I'm stuck here dateless doing homework, goodbye." Keshyla shut the door.

Amanda yelled loudly "I have a date with Carlos in 4 hours, so you're helping me, forget about your homework!"

The door swung open, "A date with Carlos? You could have led with that thank you!"

"I tried, anyway, I've got hours, so…." She let her sentence trail off, knowing her roommate would jump in.

"Ok so, let's see, you'll need something cute but functional, but can't look like your trying too hard, you'll need options."

Amanda chuckled, Shy had always been one fir fashion. She was currently looking through Amanda's closet for something for her to wear. She knew better than to get in the way, she just sat by the head of her bed.

"So, how'd he ask you?"

"I was just sitting by the pool and he comes up to me and goes, "Hi Panda! I have a question," so of course I said sure, he looked so cute my gosh, he was like "Did you want to go on a date with me, sometime?" and for some dumb reason, I said today was good, so yea I've got a date with the guy I've been crushing on for months in a few hours!"

Shy was about to say something when Amanda's phone rang. She put a finger to her lips pressed talk and speaker, before saying a very sweet "Hi Carlos,"

"Hi, Amanda! Do you have a second?"

"Yea, something up?"

"I was just wondering if you had Batman pajamas?"

"…Ummm…yea I do, why?"

"You should wear them."

"You want me to wear my batman…pajamas…on our date?" Amanda and Shy had matching "what the fuck" looks on their faces.

"Yea…I mean…you can't have a batman marathon without batman pajamas."

Shy threw her arms up in the air silently saying "Pajamas? I did all this work for PAJAMAS?!"

Amanda on the other hand, "Batman marathon? Sweet!"

Carlos laughed, "Yea, I figured, you love batman just as much as me, so…"

"That sounds great Carlos! I'll see you later?"

"Yup, about 7 ok? Just knock."

"Should I bring anything?"

"That pretty smile of course, and maybe a pillow, but I have all the snacks, popcorn, soda, gummy bears, sour gummy bears, chocolate…"

Amanda laughed at his adorableness.

"Ok, so I'll see you around 7."

"Ok bye Panda,"

"Bye Los."

Amanda hung up and just smirked. "We're having a batman marathon."

"Oh god, that just increased his attractiveness by 1000 didn't it?"

Amanda nodded furiously.

"Great…so now what?"

"This is gonna sound so weird…but I have to iron my batman pajamas."

Shy just laughed, and went back to her room, telling Amanda to get her before she left.

"What time is it?"

Shy laughed giving Amanda a once over and fixing her ponytail.

"6:45, here's your pillow,"

"You bought a new pillow?"

"You know I only buy fluffy pillows, now put that in your batman pillow case and leave."

Amanda did just that. Right before she was about to knock the door opened. James almost crashed into her. Kendall and Logan said their hellos and goodbyes dragging James down the hall, while he whined about not being able to get his full beauty sleep because Carlos was kicking them out.

She waved goodbye to them, and turned her attention to Carlos who was smiling adorably at her.

He was wearing his batman pajamas as well.

Stepping in to the apartment he turned to give her a hug. She noted that even wearing pajamas he smelled like cologne.

Letting go she asked, "Kicked them out, huh?"

"I had to, can't have a movie marathon with them hogging the TV, getting rid of Momma Knight and Katie was easier I just asked. But I have to clean Kendall and Logan's room, and buy James like every Cuda product known to man."

"Awww, I could have just kicked Shy out for the night."

"Ummm, yea no, she frightens me kinda."

Amanda laughed. And for the first time looked around the apartment, it looked _really _clean. And each of the snacks Carlos had mentioned was in it's own bowl.

"So are you a beginning to end person, or an end to beginning?" Amanda was confused by the question and it showed on her face making Carlos laugh.

"I mean, what order are we watching in?"

"Oh, normal order is fine." Amanda walked over to the couch and sat down with her pillow Carlos put in the movie and joined her.

Mid way through, he started conversation. Not that she minded at all, she'd seen this movies many times.

"What I don't get is how people don't get how awesome batman is. I mean he's the only super hero with no superhuman abilities, and he's still just as awesome."

"Right?! I've tried explaining that to people and they disagree!"

"Can't disagree, with the truth."

"People just don't get it."

"I know, so upsetting."

He poured the glasses of pop and handed her one. "To the awesomeness of Batman?"

"To the awesomeness, of Batman," she giggled, touching her glass to his.

A short while after while he was watching the screen he reached for her hand and held it. She gently ran her thumb along the back of his palm, and looked out of the corner of her eyes to see the sweetest smile on his face.

He got up to put in the second movie, sat back down closer to Amanda than before. He had arm resting on the back of the sofa, leaning back. She bit her lip, trying to think if resting on his chest would be too big a step. All of a sudden _silence. _The movie had been paused. She looked from the TV to Carlos.

"You know, for someone who's suppose to be watching a movie you're thinking an awful lot."

"What? No I'm not."

He sat up then, "When you think hard about something, you bite your lip, and play with your fingers." He said matter-of-factly. So she looked down, and sure enough he was right.

"You're very observant, you know?"

"I can be sometimes, and you're pretty so…"

She tilted her head in his direction.

"I think you're pretty, especially when you smile, and you smile at me a lot. That makes me feel all special and warm."

She was about to respond, when she noticed the blush rising in his cheeks. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "You are adorable." He smiled widely and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

He took her hand again slowly leaning back against the couch. He pressed play again, looking at the girl resting on him; Amanda smiled before turning her attention to the screen again. Carlos sighed happily kissing the top of Amanda's head.

Momma Knight and Katie came back to two teenagers in Batman pajamas, asleep on the couch and the credits rolling.


End file.
